List of production team easter eggs
This is a list of production team easter eggs featured in the ''Harry Potter'' films. These easter eggs were generally inserted by members of the art department onto prop items such as newspapers, posters, and labels. They are typically tributes to members of the production staff and their families. The list is arranged alphabetically by the surnames of the production staff. Alastair Bullock Alastair Bullock worked as an assistant art director on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. * Alistair Ballcocke * Alistaire Ballcocke Celia Barnett Celia Barnett is a specialist researcher who worked in the art department on all eight Harry Potter films. * Celia Barnett's Supasnacks * Maxwell Barnett Rob Bliss Rob Bliss worked as a concept artist on the first three ''Harry Potter'' films, ''Order of the Phoenix'', and ''Half-Blood Prince''. * Robert Bliss Mauricio Carneiro Mauricio Carneiro served as a costume illustrator for every film from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire onward. He also worked as a costumer for Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. *Carneiro Players *Mauricio Carneiro *M. Carneiro (Muggle) *M. Carneiro (wizard) *M. Carneirus *Lima Carneiro Stuart Craig Stuart Craig was the production designer for all eight ''Harry Potter'' films. *Stuart Craggius *Stuart Craggy *Stuart's Folly Julia Dehoff Julia Dehoff worked as a production assistant on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, then as a draughtsman for every other film in the series, with the exception of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. * Dehoff * Julia Dehoff * Julius Dehoff * Julius Dehoffe Lucy Evans Lucy Evans worked as an assistant music supervisor on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. She also served as an assistant to David Barron on Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 1. * Lucy Evans Lydia Fry Lydia Fry served as an uncredited temporary graphic design assistant on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. She also worked as an art department assistant on both parts of Deathly Hallows. *Lydia Fry Rosie Goodwin Rosie Goodwin worked as an assistant set decorator on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and as full set decorator on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. * Rosie Goodwin Jody Jackman Jody Jackman worked as an art department coordinator on every film from Chamber of Secrets onward. * Jody Jacknife Neil Lamont Neil Lamont worked as the supervising art director for the first six ''Harry Potter'' films. * Neil Lament Eduardo Lima Eduardo Lima is a graphic artist who worked on every film from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban onward. *Eduaphora Mergus *Eduardo Lima (in-universe) *Eduardo Lima Filho *Eduardus Lima *Edwardus Lima *Eduardus Limette Black *Eduardus Limus *Eduardo's Unbreakable Eggs *E. M. L. Potions Co. *E. Lima *E. Limaria *E. Limus *Lima *Lima Carneiro *Lima Lush *Lima Press *M. L. Books *Mina Lima *Minalima Books *Miro Limus *Minulimus Method Chris Lunney Chris Lunney worked as an archivist on ''Prisoner of Azkaban'', ''Goblet of Fire'', and ''Order of the Phoenix''. * Chris Lunney Miraphora Mina Miraphora Mina is a graphic artist who worked on all eight Harry Potter films. *Eduaphora Mergus *E. M. L. Potions Co. *M. L. Books *Mina Lima *Madame Miraforum *Mina *Mina Meadery of Aynha *M. Mina *Miraphora Mina (witch) *Miro Limus *Minalima Books *Minas *Minulimus Method *Miraphorus Magic Set *Ruth Mina Mina has also slipped in several tributes to her son Luca Caruso: *Luca Books *Luca Caruso (Muggle) *Luca Caruso (wizard) *Lucamelody Blues *Lukas Karuzos *Luxo Karuzos Mina also included tributes to her grandparents: * Emanuel Hurwitz * Kay Hurwitz Cyrille Nomberg Cyrille Nomberg worked as an illustrator and conceptual artist on the first two ''Harry Potter'' films. * Nomberg's Prime Turpenslime Anji Oliver Anji Oliver worked as a producer coordinator on the final three [[Harry Potter films|''Harry Potter films]]. * Anji Oliver Amanda Pettett Amanda Pettett worked as a production assistant on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. She served as a construction coordinator on all seven ''Harry Potter'' films released thereafter. * Amanda Pettet Nicholas Saunders Nicholas Saunders is a graphic artist who worked on Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 1. * Nicholas Saunders (in-universe) * Saunders' Invisible Silk Elicia Scales Elicia Scales worked as an archivist on the final three [[Harry Potter films|''Harry Potter films]]. * Elicia * Elicia Scales Penelope Taylor Penelope Taylor worked as an assistant to David Yates on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. * Penelope Taylor Sarah "Toad" Tozer Sarah "Toad" Toazer worked as a set designer on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. * Toad Toazer Lauren Wakefield Lauren Wakefield is a graphic artist who worked on ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and both parts of Deathly Hallows. *E. M. L. Potions Co. *F. L. Wakefield *L. Wakefield (Muggle) *L. Wakefield (wizard) *L. Wakefield's Broomcare Wax *Lauren *Lauren Wakefield (in-universe) *Laurence Wakefield *Laurenzoo *Loretta Fieldwake *Wakefield (Quidditch player) *Wakefields' Honky Classics *Wakefields Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum *Wakefield's Sambata Alexandra Walker Alexandra Walker worked as an art director on Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, and Order of the Phoenix. *Alexandra Walker *Alexia Walkin Black Ruth Winick Ruth Winick worked as a graphic artist on Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets. She also worked as a draughtsman on Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. *Rubens Winikus and Company Inc. *Rufus Winickus *Ruth Mina *Winickus Press Oliver Wiseman Oliver Wiseman served as an assistant to David Heyman in the final three ''Harry Potter'' films. *Oliver Wiseman Jamie Wolpert Jamie Wolpert portrayed a newspaper vendor in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He also worked behind-the-scenes, serving as an assistant to David Yates on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and as a book consultant on both parts of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *Jamie Wolpert (in-universe) *Nigel Wolpert Category:Lists